powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries
is the twenty-sixth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It builds on the growing teamwork of the now-four Gekiranger while likewise furthering Rio on attempting to find a way to retake his position within RinJyuKen away from Maku. Synopsis When Jan suddenly gets irked in having Gou now on the team, he pays a visit to Master Gorrie Yen to get some advice to help him out. Plot During a spar training, Gou negates the Geki Waza Fierce-Fierce Cannon with his equally strong Geki Waza Rigid-Rigid Fist. However, Gou ignores Jan's praises, making him feel "Mohe-Mohe" and runs off for reasons the others cannot figure out. Meanwhile, Maku unearths an army of Confrontation Machine Soldiers hidden within the mountainside, empowering a Butoka/Wagataku pair with his Dorinki to have them destroy the city as his vanguards. Rio, seeing that his Dorinki is a spark compared to Maku's, soon leaves while telling Mele not to follow him. Back at SCRTC, Michelle Peng shows up to ask about the new team, revealing that she took Jan to see Gorie Yen. At Gou's behest, she takes the gang to Gorie's Jūken Consultation Office shack in the dark woods. Gorie reveals he finished consulting Jan, sending him off, and then speaks to Gou about how he feels about fitting in with the team. While looking for Jan, Ran and Retsu encounter Butoka and Wagataku, with Gou arriving at the battle just as the two have been nearly defeated, with Gou intend to fight on his own to protect their Triangle. But Jan shows up and reveals that he wants them all to work as a group of four instead of solely the Triangle; what he'd been upset about before was not being sure where Gou should stand during their posing. As the four Gekirangers, they are able to destroy Butoka and Wagataku with their team Geki Waza Geki Union. However, Maku's rage recreates Dorinki Soldiers into giants and the gang calls upon Geki Fire and Geki Wolf, but are unable to do much until Gou manages to summon Geki Tohja Wolf, and they win. Elsewhere, Rio pays Gorie a visit, inquiring if he is powerful enough to defeat Maku and what Gorie knows of the Dark Forest Path. Rio manages to defeat Gorie, who reveals that Maku is too powerful for Rio to fight. As a result, Rio learns of the Jūken Sacred Grounds of Beast-Origin Village, where he would find the means to destroy Maku and the Geki Jūken. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, *'Pre-Credits': GekiTohjaWolf DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone, Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries, Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play, and Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See Also References Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa